trolljagerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eli Pepperjack
Elijah "Eli" Leslie Pepperjack ist einer von Jims Klassenkameraden. Er ist eine Hälfte des Monzterkiller-Duos und untersucht die übernatürliche Aktivität in Arcadia neben seinem besten und einzigen Freund/ehemaligen Peiniger, Stefan Palchuk. Geschichte Hintergrund Über Elis Hintergrund ist nicht viel bekannt, aber es scheint, dass er gemobbt wurde und für einige Zeit misstrauisch gegenüber den anderen Bereichen war. Teil Eins Schikaniert Als Eli behauptet, letzte Nacht "mythische Kreaturen" gesehen zu haben, schubst Stefan ihn in ein Schließfach und glaubt, dass er es erfindet. Als Jim zu Elis Verteidigung kommt, fordert Stefan ihn zu einem Kampf heraus, doch Herr Strickler bricht den Kampf ab, aber Stefan ist immer noch bereit, später zu kämpfen. Entdeckung der Trolle Eines Nachts bevor er er schlafen geht, sieht Eli Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!! und Bular an seinen Haus vorbei rennen, was beweist, dass er die Trolle außerhalb seines Hauses gesehen hat, also macht er sich daran, sie davon abzuhalten, die Welt zu übernehmen, anscheinend als Teil von eine Art Alien-Invasion, die er kürzlich untersucht hat. Eines Nachts kommt ein Postbote bei Eli an und liefert ihm ein Paket Spionageausrüstung (möglicherweise, damit es ihm hilft, zu beweisen, dass er Recht hatte mit den Trollen), aber Eli war nicht anwesend, also hinterließ der Fahrer eine Notiz, die ihm versprach, das Paket nächste Nacht zu geben. Dann sieht er einen zertrümmerten Goblin vor seinem Haus und macht ein Foto davon auf seinem Handy. Als er es den Kindern auf einer Exkursion zeigt, nimmt Tobi das Telefon, sieht das Foto und löscht es schnell und löschte somit Elis Beweise. Er wird auch Jims Zweitbesetzung für das Theaterstück Romeo und Julia. Später in der Nacht erhält Eli schließlich sein Paket und schüttelt es, nimmt an, dass es nicht zusammengebaut wird, nicht bewusst, dass der Fahrer es mehrmals fallen gelassen hatte. Der Fahrer fragte dann schnell, ob er Elis Toilette benutzen könne, um den Schwarm Goblins zu übersehen, die den Lieferwagen angriffen. Frühlingsball Irgendwann, nachdem Jim, Klara und ihre Freunde Bular besiegt haben, beginnt der Frühlingstanz und Jim, Eli und Stefan werden für den Frühlingskönig nominiert. Sie konkurrieren um ein Thema für den Tanz. Stefan kommt mit einem Luau-Thema, Eli kommt mit einem 80er-Thema, und Jim kommt zufällig auf die Idee von Maulwürfen. Jims Thema ist der Gewinner. Ein paar Tage später konkurriert Eli in einem Wettbewerb gegen die anderen Kandidaten, wer am längsten die Hand auf einem LKW halten kann. Ein paar Stunden später, als der Señor Uhl geht, wird Eli beauftragt, den Frieden zwischen Jim und Stefan zu halten, die anfangen zu kämpfen. Eli gewinnt den Wettbewerb, da er nie die Hand vom Truck genommen hat. Eli nimmt später an der Buchstapel-Herausforderung teil. Gerade als ein weiterer Tyrann seinen Stapel fallen ließ, um Stefan den Sieg zu ermöglichen, nutzte Jim den Kairosect, um die Zeit einzufrieren, während der er den Schläger bewegte, um Stefans Stapel niederzureißen, so dass Eli wieder gewinnen konnte. Während des Frühlingstanzes war Eli enttäuscht, als Stefan auf wundersame Weise gewann (obwohl Eli der wahre Gewinner war). Teil Zwei Jim Lake-Krankheit Als Jim in das Düsterland geht, um Erik zurückzuholen, verdecken Klara und Tobi Jims Abwesenheit, indem sie ihm sagen, dass er eine tödliche Krankheit habe. Eli ist die einzige Person, die sich wirklich um Jim sorgt und alle um Spenden bittet. Als Jim zurück zur Schule kommt, rennt Eli sofort zu Jim und umarmt ihn mit Tränen der Freude in seinen Augen. Gründung der Monzterkiller In der Klasse ist Eli mit Stefan zusammen, um das Projekt eines Babys, das aus einem Sack Mehl hergestellt wurde, zu erledigen, um die Unzufriedenheit von beiden zu wecken. In dieser Nacht fängt Stefan einen Goblin in seiner Garage ein. Er geht zu Eli um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, aber der arme Kerl geht davon aus, dass er ihn wieder verletzen wird. Stefan versichert Eli, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, also zeigt er Eli den Goblin. Er enthüllt seine Untersuchungen über die "paranormalen Ereignisse", die in Arcadia stattfinden. Er leitet ab, dass es jemanden gibt, der die Monster verbirgt. Der Goblin enthüllt sie durch ein sprechendes Spielzeug, das es Jim ist, und sagt ihnen, dass sie ihn töten sollen. Beide beschließen, den Goblin zur Polizei zu bringen. aber aufgrund eines Autounfalls lassen sie ihn schließlich entkommen. Dort entscheiden sich Eli und Stefan, zusammen zu arbeiten, um Jim selbst zu eliminieren und die Monzterkiller zu gründen. Nachdem sie herausgefunden haben, was im Museum passieren würde, indem sie Jim und seine Gefährten in seinem Haus halb ausspionieren und ihm zuhören, gehen die beiden dorthin, um es zu verhindern. Eli trifft den Grässlichen, während Stefan entdeckt, dass Jim kein Monster ist und dass er tatsächlich ein Held ist. Eli und Stefan enden damit, diejenigen zu sein, die den Grässlichen zerstören, indem sie ihr Mehlbaby opfern, ohne dass jemand ihre Taten bemerkt. Nach der Rückkehr beschließen beide, ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis zu bewahren, um Jim zu helfen, wenn sie es brauchen, und Freunde zu werden, obwohl Stefan beschließt, Eli weiter zu belästigen, um "den Schein zu wahren". Nachsitzen am Sonntag Stefan und Eli bekommen absichtlich Nachsitzen, als sie herausfanden, dass die Trolljäger ebenfalls in Haft genommen wurden, was ihnen hilft herauszufinden, was mit ihnen und dem übernatürlichen Bereich vor sich geht. Als Tobi etwas auf Eli wirft, wirft Stefan es zur Verteidigung zurück. Als Señor Uhl auf die Toilette geht, fangen die Kinder an, gemeinsam Spaß zu haben und sich in der Schule zu amüsieren. Später, als der besessene Draal auftaucht, um Jim zu töten, belauscht Stefan heimlich den Kampf, ohne zu wissen, dass Jim auch von dem Lauschangriff erfahren hat. Rettung der Trolle Später erhielten Eli und Stefan einen Hilferuf von Jim, mit dem sie eine Reihe von Regenschirmen mitbringen sollten, um den Trollen aus Herzstein-Trollmarkt zu helfen, sich vor der Sonne zu schützen. Später, wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, nachdem die Trolljäger die verbliebenen Trolle erfolgreich teleportieren, feiern die Monzterkiller und die Trolljäger, bevor sie Jim nach Erklärungen fragen. Eli und Stefan werden offiziell die neuesten Mitglieder der Trolljäger. Aussehen Eli hat schwarzes, glattes, unordentliches, nach links gescheiteltes Haar, das an den Seiten kürzer ist. Er trägt ein grünes V-Neck-Shirt, hellbraune Cargo-Shorts, einen schwarzen Gürtel mit einer silbernen Schnalle, weiße Socken, eine große dunkelblaue quadratische Brille und schwarze Turnschuhe. Einmal, während des Theaterstücks von Romeo und Julia, hatte Eli in seiner Rolle als Erzähler eine Baskenmütze. Persönlichkeit Eli ist ein sehr unbeholfener Typ, der nur gemocht werden will für das, was er ist, aber er ist auch liebenswert, gutherzig und scheint sich sehr um seine Mutter zu kümmern, da er reuevoll ist, wenn er zu ihr spricht oder ihr nicht gehorcht. Im ersten Teil ist Jim die einzige Person, die jemals nett zu ihm gewesen ist, was er schätzt, aber nicht vollständig, weil er weiß, dass Jim nett zu jedem ist, der angeblich unschuldig und freundlich als Teil seines "netten Kerl" -Bildes ist. Eli ist sich der Existenz des Trolle bewusst, nachdem er Blinky, AAARRRGGHH!!! und Bular gesehen hat, die an seinem Fenster vorbei laufen, glaubt ihm trotzdem niemand, auch wenn er versucht, es ihnen zu sagen. Während der ganzen Serie versucht er, mehr Beweise für die Existenz der Trolle zu bekommen, aber normalerweise verliert er all seine Beweise oder wird von den Jocks verprügelt. Aber da er und Stefan die besten Freunde wurden und begannen, die paranormalen Aktivitäten zu untersuchen, scheint er ein bisschen wie ein Rückgrat geworden zu sein. Fähigkeiten Monzterkiller Nachdem sie sich mit Steve zusammengetan hatten, um gegen all das übernatürliche Böse zu kämpfen, das in Arcadia lauerte, nannte sich Eli "Die Monzterkiller", weil sie die Monster "Killer" nannten. Beobachtung Eli beobachtet ziemlich genau, was in Arcadia vor sich geht, und erforscht oft die paranormalen Welten der Trolle, Aliens und Zauberer. Er benutzt ein schwarzes Brett, um seine Hinweise zusammen zu bringen und zum bestmöglichen Abschluss zu kommen. Ausrüstung Keule Eli benutzt eine Keule, um sich gegen seine Feinde zu wehren, in der gleichen Weise, dass Polizisten Pfefferspray benutzen, um Kriminelle aufzuhalten. Shurikens Eli hält Shuriken in seiner Spielzeugkiste, damit er sie eines Tages benutzen kann. Er benutzt sie, um auf die Feinde zu werfen und sie an die Wand zu nageln. Regenschirme Eli und Stefan benutzten die Regenschirme aus dem kommenden Theaterstück, um die Trolle vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen. Beziehungen Stefan Palchuk Anfangs machte Stefan Elis Leben in der Schule immer zu einer Hölle, wie ihn gewaltsam in ein Schließfach zu stopfen oder seine Bücher fallen zu lassen, wenn er sie trägt. Als Stefan schließlich einen Goblin gefangen nahm, wandte er sich an Eli um Hilfe und Eli erzählte ihm von den Informationen, die er über die übernatürliche Aktivität in Arcadia gesammelt hatte. Die beiden beschlossen, zusammen zu arbeiten, um die übernatürliche Aktivität zu bekämpfen, indem sie "Die Monzterkiller", eine Gruppe paranormaler Helden, wurden. Nach ihrer ersten Nacht der Untersuchung werden Stefan und Eli Freunde, aber Stefan beschließt, die Tatsache, dass sie Freunde sind, wegen Stefans Ruf zu verbergen, und Eli willigt ein. Jim Lake Jr. Kategorie:Kanon Kategorie:3 Below Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Alliierte Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Kinder Kategorie:Trolljäger Charaktere Kategorie:Am Leben Kategorie:Monzterkiller